


Behaviour on the Field

by Kaori_Maxwell



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Suggestive Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaori_Maxwell/pseuds/Kaori_Maxwell
Summary: Talk after a match. Some time ago (around 2008), since Lehmann and Frings get mentioned :)Thank you! to noctuabunda for BetaDisclaimer: I definitely don’t know them, nor own them. I don’t make money with this and as far as I know, the things described here never happened.Originally posted at the Oddslash archive (http://oddslash.livejournal.com/6777.html)





	Behaviour on the Field

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, light hearted ficlet.

“I swear, one day, straight or not: I’m gonna take you up on that! And don’t look at me as if you didn’t know what I’m talking about!”

“What _are_ you talking about?” Grinning.

“YOU, grinding into me, with your ‘I-made-a-goal-happy-hard-on’, that’s what I’m talking about!” Both of them laughing now.

“But I like being happy with you!”

“You just wait how happy you will be after I’m through with you, smartass.”

“And what exactly are you planning to do? Will you take me right on the field? I’m sure Ronaldo would have been envious!”

“Ga-ah Poldi!” Snorting. “You’re terrible!”

“What?” More laughing. “You know it. You may not be the prettiest, but-“

“Poldi-“ Warning tone.

“Hey: If I were a woman, I’d take you.”

Silence. Then: “Thanks, I guess. But that doesn’t solve the fact that I see myself being forced to do something about you _humping_ me on the field.”

Sly grin. “As if you weren’t happy, too.”

“Yeah, but I don’t hump you in front of everyone.”

“You’d prefer me doing it later in the locker room? Less people! Oh! Or the showers, we could give Jens and Torsten a heart attack!”

“They’d sooner hit us unconscious with a piece of soap!”

“Wanna risk it?”

“You’re a crazy madman.”

“You love me.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

 

-fin-


End file.
